


Hold me when I fall

by TheNanomon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fear, Kidnapping, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Swearing, Violence, forgive my language, some crazy stuff happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNanomon/pseuds/TheNanomon
Summary: Roy was going to be Fuhrer when Riza got kidnapped. He is on his way saving her. Will he succeed?





	1. Prologue - How it began

I didn’t know what I was getting myself into. It all started with that letter. Someone would attack the new Fuhrer at the ceremony if we wouldn’t pay them 10 million cenz. We didn’t care. We just upgraded our defenses and trained all our regular guards. “Everything will be fine” he said. “Don’t worry Hawkeye” he said. I shouldn’t have listened. I should’ve trusted my instincts and stayed at his side. But I didn’t. When he stood up there doing his speech something hit me. I heard shots and everything went black. I failed. And now I am somewhere in a dark room, locked and all beaten up. What was I getting myself into? What about “him”?


	2. A letter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a mysterious letter for Roy.

“Sir there is a letter for you” Havoc said while smoking his third cigarette. “What is it? Give it to me, Lieutenant” Mustang said. Havoc hands the letter over. Mustang opens it and reads:

  
_Hey there Mustang I bet you want your dear subordinate back. Not for nothing of course. In order to get her back you have to refuse the post of the Fuhrer. If you try to trick us, we’ll kill her. We’ll show no mercy. You have one week to decide. That pretty woman of yours or being Fuhrer. What will you choose? Until then we’ll have our fun with her. But hurry up she might already be dead._

  
“What the hell! Havoc where is this damn letter from?” Mustang shouted. You couldn’t tell what he felt. He looked shocked, worried even feared but also angry and pissed as hell. “It was laying where all your mail normally does. I don’t know more than that.” Havoc answered. “Does the secretary know something? Go. Hurry up and ask her. Find out where this letter came from. That is an order!” Mustang was still shouting. Havoc saluted “Yes sir!” and left in a hurry.

_“Holy crap what did I do?”_ Mustang thought _“What if she is already dead? No! That can’t be. She wouldn’t die that easy. But… what will these people do to her? Lieutenant, stay strong! I’ll save you!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you liked it. I would really appreciate tips you have to improve my writing since it's my first story. Thanks! (Also the chapters will be longer)


End file.
